Fate Has Other Plans
by kiki-twilighter-ever
Summary: Bella's drunk and lonely, Edward's a vamp who might be gay. They have a connection that leads to a one night stand. Alone and confused Bella must turn to Edward when something unnatural starts growing inside of her. A B/E prego romance story. AU. Vamps.
1. Prologue

_**Full Summary:** Bella is a first time drinker sitting in the bar where her three-year relationship was ended. Edward Cullen is a 109-year-old vampire who is suspected of being gay by his family when he is dragged to the same bar. Both feel an attraction to each other and act on it like normal people would. The product, however, is not so normal. Scared and confused Bella has no choice but to accept the help only Edward and his family can offer. AU. Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse never happened._

_Thank you to my betas, RyK77, lovelovelove22, and my Twilighted Beta; Jenny Cullen._

_**Disclaimer**: SM owns all._

_**Second Disclaimer**: Never been drunk before. Sorry if this is not how drunk people act._

* * *

**Fate Has Other Plans**

**Prologue**

"You're breaking up with me." Bella Swan sighed. She was surprised he even made it this long, or actually, she was surprised she made it this long in a relationship with him. She knew their relationship wasn't really serious, even though they had been together for three years. But she never really wanted to give up on him, no matter how annoying he was at times.

"Sorry, Bella. But…I can't do it anymore, babe. We've been dating for three years and we haven't even…you know…" Mike Newton trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck while shrugging. Bella nodded her head, both of them glancing away from each other in discomfort.

"It's cool. I understand." The awkward silence stretched on for a few more minutes between them. Bella focused her eyes on the drink in her hands. She wasn't upset, or angry, just annoyed. _He took me to a bar to break up with me. See?_ She told herself. _You knew this wouldn't work out. Why'd you try?_

"And…yeah. I…I uh…I guess I'll go now." Mike stood up from the bar stool next to her and hesitated. Bella heard him sigh heavily, and she saw him shift from foot to foot. She glanced up at him, wondering what he was doing. He was biting his lip, nervous. "Uh…do you need a ride-" Mike cut off to gulp down a large breath of air. _God, I dated this man for three years? _"You know…a ride home?" Bella rolled her eyes and turned back to face forward.

"No, its cool, Mike. I'll get a cab home." Bella smirked as she heard Mike all but sprint towards the door. Sighing heavily, Bella picked up the glass in front of her and began swooshing the drink around. Mike had bought himself and her fake ID's for their two-year anniversary. _See, Bella? It was never going to work out._ Bella had never used hers (she wasn't a big fan of alcohol, knowing what it did to her mom), but Mike had ordered her a drink and the bartender didn't even ask if she was legal.

Drinking seemed like a great idea to her suddenly. She tried to reason with herself. _You're at a bar, alone. There are many scary men in here. Many scary, big men._ But, the idea began to seem better and better as she remembered the years she spent with Mike.

Slowly Bella brought the drink to her lips and took a large gulp.

**XxX**

"A bar?" Edward Cullen was sure that his brothers had gone crazy. What was the purpose of a vampire going to a bar? Unless maybe, it was to find an easy victim, but his family didn't hunt like normal vampires did. Vampires couldn't get drunk, and even if they could, why would he drink the disgusting stuff?

"Come on Edward," Emmett said to him, tugging on his arm to move his younger brother. Edward jumped forward, but stopped again.

"Why are we here?" Edward asked.

"To have fun," Emmett told him as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Edward blinked, looking from the bar to Emmett, and then to Jasper, his other brother.

"How am I going to have fun in a bar?" _God, how stupid is he?_ Edward frowned at Emmett's thoughts. _GIRLS!_ Emmett screamed in his head, knowing the mind-reading vampire would hear him. Edward winced, not only from the sound, but from the idea.

"Girls?" Edward asked hesitantly…almost afraid. Jasper threw his head back and laughed at Edward's shock. "I-I don't get it," Edward confessed. Emmett rolled his eyes and threw his arm over Edward's shoulder, walking him forward.

"Yeah, I can see," Emmett muttered. "I have decided it's time that you have some interaction with the opposite sex. You know, Esme thinks your might be gay?" Edward winced. He had heard her…wondering if her first son really was attracted to guys. He shuddered as he remembered the bad mental images she had thought of after the thought.

"I'm not gay." Jasper laughed from behind Edward and patted his back.

"It's not us you have to convince," he told him. Edward huffed as they steered him toward the door to the bar. It was a small bar, there was no bouncer outside, and very few cars were parked around it. Edward didn't believe he would meet any girls in this bar. _And hey, maybe that's the point_, he thought as his brother opened the door and walked in.

**XxX**

"Another one?" Bella nodded her head at the bartender as he took her empty glass. _How many was that? One…two…four? No, wait three. No, I just finished that. So it would be…._

Bella just shrugged, finding she didn't care enough to really think about it. Leaning back in her chair, she giggled as the room spun. When it stopped moving around her, she found herself staring at a guy.

He was seated at the other end of the bar table. He was leaning on his forearms with his shoulders hunched and his head dangling in between them. He looked like he was trying to protect himself. All Bella could really tell about the guy was that he had brown hair, strong arms, he was too young to be at a bar, and he had three girls clinging to him.

_Hmm_…Bella thought. The man—boy, Bella corrected herself. She didn't need to see his face to know that he was no older than nineteen. The _boy_ didn't look comfortable, based on the way he flinched as another girl came up and touched his arm.

A round of laughter came from behind her and she looked over her shoulder. At one of the booths on the wall, were two men staring at the boy. Bella squinted her eyes but couldn't make out much in the shadows that surrounded them. _It's got to be the lighting in here. I don't think I'm drunk enough to go blind…_

But she could tell the men were enjoying the boy's discomfort. Bella frowned. _Do they know him? Or just enjoy a stranger's embarrassment?_

Bella shook her head and turned to look forward. _Either way, it isn't my problem._

**XxX**

_I hate them. I hate them. I hate them!_ Edward yelled in his head over and over again. His hands were in his hair, balled into fists. His throat burned, despite the fact that he had bagged three deer on the way here, and had hunted the previous day. Another girl came up from behind him, he could hear her footsteps and intentions from the moment she stood up from her table, and touched his shoulder.

_Stop touching me!_ He wanted to cry out. But he didn't want his brothers to really think he was gay. Instead, he involuntarily flinched at her close contact. Four women now. They were purring things in his ears, thinking of all the things he and they could do together. Edward was sure he would throw up if it was possible.

His brothers were amused. They hadn't stopped laughing from the moment the first girl latched onto his arm. She, or the others, didn't notice he only looked seventeen. While they were twenty-five to forty-two. And three of them had come with their husbands/boyfriends, who were now glaring at him.

He felt like yelling at the men to take their women away. _Please god, someone help me. _Sure, he was acting like a six-year old who thought girls had cooties, but he couldn't help it. He liked girls, just good-looking girls. And not drunk, ugly, sluts. And, he definitely didn't want to meet anyone at a bar.

A few wondering hands began sliding down his arms and across his chest. He shifted uncomfortably in the seat. The hands didn't notice. They continued to run down his stomach and then down his thighs. Edward tried to stand up, not liking being molested by the four women over him. But, not wanting to draw to much attention, he couldn't get up because two of the women were literally holding him down.

Edward's eyes popped open, and his head shot up when one of the hands grabbed what Rosalie called Emmett's Best Feature. And that's when he saw her.

**XxX**

_Eww_. Bella recoiled and laughed at the same time as the girls clinging to the boy began getting…touchy. _Poor guy. It was obvious he didn't want it. But,_ Bella had to admit…_it was entertaining to watch._ Mostly everyone in the bar was glancing at them every ten seconds, and the ones who weren't had their eyes glued to the guy the whole time. Most of those people were the remaining girls.

Bella hadn't touched the new drink in front of her since she saw the boy. She didn't feel the urge anymore, now that someone else was having a worse time in the bar then she was.

Sighing suddenly, Bella forced her eyes away from the molestation of the boy, and she took out her phone. _Twelve thirty-two a.m. I should get a cab now_, she told herself. _Go home and sleep and then deal with my soon-to-be massive hangover. _Bella groaned at the thought.

That's why she never drinks. Well, that and it's illegal and she knows first hand how being drunk can affect people around said drinker. But, she tried not to dwell on that fact.

Even though she knew she had to leave. Even though she could see herself hung over tomorrow morning if she stayed, Bella couldn't will herself to stand.

_Come on Bella_, she thought to herself. _You can't stay here all night. Time to leave._

Her pep talk worked. She stood up from her stool. But then, she remembered something; she shared an apartment with her now ex-boyfriend of two hours, Mike Newton. _I can't go home; I have no home. _Bella collapsed back on the chair and grabbed the untouched drink, gulping it down in frustration.

**XxX**

She was…drunk. Edward grimaced at the thought. More drunk girls were the last thing he wanted. But, she was different. She was young. Maybe a few years older than how old he looked. Not old enough to drink yet, but old enough to be out of high school. She was depressed, he could tell by the frustration and pain on her face, as well as the way her body slumped on the bar counter. She had given up.

Edward wanted to know why, which surprised him. Usually, he wanted nothing but for his "gift" to be gone. Hearing thoughts of everyone around him was a curse, of course his family still got mad at him for reading their thoughts. But, the sad girl caught his attention and for a second he forgot about everything.

He forgot he was in a bar, he forgot about his brothers who were laughing, he forgot about the burn in his throat, or the girls playing with him. He only saw the pretty brown eyes that stared back at him in shock and the blush that crept over the girl's cheeks.

_Nothing._ Edward pushed his eyebrows together, concentrating harder on the human across the bar. _Nothing._ He jerked his head to the side slightly, annoyed slightly. Grabbing the bar's counter he tried again. _Nothing._

Panic swelled in Edward. Panic, shock, annoyance and relief. A thousand things rushed into his head. _What's wrong? Why can't I read the girl? How is she doing that? Is my gift broken? Can I no longer hear thoughts?_

Edward opened his mind, letting the thoughts he tried to keep out come in. And immediately re-trying to keep the thoughts out. _Okay, so I could hear everyone's thoughts in the bar. My gift isn't gone. I could still read minds. The question is; why can't I read her mind?_

**XxX**

_Two o'clock. _Still at the bar, Bella looked at the clock on her phone. Mostly everyone was gone, except her, the bartender, the boy and the two men who had laughed at the boy. They were currently playing pool while the boy stared at Bella.

She noticed that he hadn't been able to take his eyes off her for almost two hours now. She would have asked him to stop, or left, if she wasn't so drunk and scared to go home. She rested her head on the counter and returned her attention back to the boy. She could see his face clearer now, and was correct about him being young.

_Maybe not even nineteen_, she thought to herself as the boy finally stood up. She expected him to go over to the men playing pool, because the men straightened up also and stopped playing. But instead, he began to walk closer to her. The men in the background exchanged a look, and one of them pulled his eyebrows up. She wondered what that meant.

But then the man stopped in front of where she was sitting. She straightened up, the room spinning, and bit her lip as he sat down. She stared, he stared. Silence stretched between them.

She didn't understand why she couldn't take her eyes off of him. Sure, he was good-looking (that's the understatement of the year) but it was more than that. He was so close to her, and she felt like reaching out and touching him. His gold eyes darkened ever so slightly by each silent minute that passed them.

Bella tried to tell herself to look away, to leave. That this boy could be dangerous. And she was startled as she realized he really could be. He was young looking, but she felt like he wasn't as innocent as he looked. That he was doing something to her to make her feel this strange attraction. But she couldn't look away, and yet she couldn't bring herself to do anything other than stare.

"Hello," he finally said to her. She jumped, mesmerized more by the boy. His voice was so clear and soft, even in her foggy brain. Bella didn't reply to him, just continued to stare. She was attracted to him, a lot. So when he held out his hand to her, she didn't think at all. She grabbed it, gripping it tightly as he stood her up.

**XxX**

Bella wasn't sure how she got from grabbing his hand to winding up in a motel room with the man. She stopped referring to him as "the boy" somewhere along the way though. Was it because, even though he looked like a boy, she knew he wasn't? Bella just began thinking that all of her thoughts about him were just her crazy alcohol-induced thoughts.

Bella didn't tell him to stop as he laid her down on the queen sized bed in the middle of the room. Bella didn't move as he took off her clothes hesitantly, revealing her skin slowly. Nor did she stop him when he took off his. She didn't stop to ask his name, or how old he was, or why she was so attracted to him.

And she certainly didn't ask him to put on a condom.

* * *

_So, just the beginning. I post over at Twilighted also. Not sure when I'll post next. Maybe in a few days. Thoughts? What do you think?_

_- xoxo, Kiki_


	2. 1 A Party Song The Walk Of Shame

_Let's drink to feelings of temptation  
You and I, we're an over-night sensation._

_Don't sweat it, forget it, everything is a-ok.  
Just let it, go then its, off to find another face,  
I make you come just to watch you leave,  
I walk around with your heart on your sleeve.  
Don't sweat it, it's over now, our time ran..._

**-A Party Song (The Walk of Shame) by All TIme Low**

**

* * *

**

Fate Has Other Plans

**Chapter One—A Party Song (The Walk of Shame)**

Bella bit her lip and looked away from the cashier as she placed the two pregnancy tests on the counter. She didn't want to see her accusing look, although she could still feel it. She could picture what the girl was thinking and shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself as if it would shield her.

Soundlessly passing a twenty dollar bill to the girl, Bella grabbed the bag and walked away, leaving the change. Once outside of the CVS, she ran to her car and hopped in, slamming the door shut. Slinging the bag to the floor in her passenger seat, Bella leaned back on the leather seat.

Her thoughts jumbled, and she closed her eyes tightly. _Maybe, if I open them, it will all be gone. I'll realize it was all a dream_. But when she re-opened them and looked down, the pregnancy tests were still there, almost laughing at her. She grunted and straightened up, turning the car on and pulling out of her parking space.

_Maybe you're over-reacting,_ she told herself. _Maybe, you're not really pregnant but have a rare disease that copies all the symptoms of pregnancy. _

"Yeah," she muttered to herself sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "That's it." She wished that was it. Anything than what really was. Her life had been ruined in only a few hours.

First, she was dumped by her boyfriend of three years—Mike Newton. In the beginning, it hadn't been so bad. But then she realized that they shared an apartment and there was no way she was going to go there until she knew he was gone.

Second, she started drinking. It really wouldn't be a big deal to anyone, even though she was underage. Most kids started drinking when they were seventeen or even sixteen. But, she had always promised herself that she wouldn't. She wouldn't do that to herself. Not because of the health risk, but because of what it would do to her and her family (even though she now has no family). Her mom was a drunk all throughout her childhood and Bella never forgave her for the emotional trauma she went through.

Third, and the worst choice she made that night, she had sex. Unprotected sex. That's bad enough. Add in the fact that she was hammered, and a virgin, she hit the jackpot of bad luck. Three years without having sex with Mike, only to lose it in a bar with a guy that could be under the age of consent. That was enough shit for the rest of her life.

But, no, it had to continue. Now, two weeks later, she was jumping between the idea she was insane and had a disease or she was pregnant. She knew that if she really was pregnant, she shouldn't be able to tell so soon. But, things seemed off to her.

She began sleeping in and having weird dreams. She thought that maybe it was just the hangover or her being really tired. But it didn't make sense. The dreams were so vivid, so real-life. Her period was supposed to start a week ago, yet there was nothing. Bella had missed periods in her life before; her doctor had explained to her that she was under lots of stress and it sometimes threw her hormones out of whack. So, while she was obviously concerned about it, she was still not certain if she was really pregnant. But then, this morning she was eating her homemade pancakes and got sick.

Bella suddenly shook her head and turned the volume of the radio higher, hoping it would get her mind off things. She couldn't be pregnant. She was always the girl who was smarter than getting drunk in a bar and having sex with a stranger. Until two weeks ago.

Pulling into an empty space in front of her apartment building, Bella leaned back in her seat. She sighed heavily and pulled the key out of the ignition, the music automatically shutting off. She grabbed the plastic bag and walked into her building, fumbling with her keys to open the door.

Mike Newton, her now ex-boyfriend of two weeks, had moved out quickly, only taking one and half days to get all of his things out. It left her place feeling bare to her. He had taken all of his books and CD's, things they had often shared with each other. Any of his pictures and any furniture he had brought with him in the move was now gone…leaving Bella without a kitchen table, a couch, or a TV.

Sighing, Bella walked slowly towards the bathroom, bag in her hand. _Please God, don't let me be pregnant._ Bella wasn't very religious but she thought, _What the hell? Couldn't hurt._

To Bella, the three minutes waiting for the answer was more like three seconds. She had a lot to think about, and she wished it had taken longer for the answer. She was in no rush to be pregnant. But finally, she picked up the stick and looked at it.

_Well_, she thought bitterly, _its official. I'm going to be a mom_. She was disappointed. She had already known that she was pregnant, but had hoped that the test would have been negative anyway.

Bella stood up quickly, not even bothering with the second test. She made her way to the kitchen and decided on making some Mac and Cheese. That seemed like the best comfort food she could think of. In the kitchen, every time she starting thinking about her situation, the macaroni would boil over. This gave her a reason to concentrate on cooking instead.

**XxX**

The next day, Bella woke up and stretched her arms over her head. Suddenly she darted up, a hand covering her mouth as she darted to get to the bathroom. She reached the toilet just in time to throw up her last night's dinner. Cringing away from it, Bella stood up with a groan.

_That was…random_. Bella thought as she brushed her teeth. Second time in two days. _Well, get used to it Bella_, she thought bitterly, glaring at herself through the mirror. The thought of going through this everyday seemed very…terrible to her. Sighing and pulling her hair into a bun, Bella left the bathroom and went back to her room.

She grabbed her laptop, waiting quietly as it turned on. When it did, she opened up Internet Explorer and went to Google. Taking in a big breath of air, she typed as quickly as she could: _**How long does morning sickness last**_?

There were lots of links to go through, and Bella felt worse and worse with each one. There was no clear answer as to how long it would last. _**Maybe even going into the third trimester**_, Bella read. _Just fucking perfect._

She shoved the laptop off her lap and stood up, grabbing some fresh clothes and making her way into the bathroom. Bella took a long shower, most of the time just standing there doing nothing. She liked the way the hot water felt against her skin. But finally, it turned cold and she had to get out.

In the back of her mind, Bella thought about how she was going to pay for the rent and electricity bills. She and Mike had always put half of their own money in everything. But even with Bella's two jobs, one at a bookstore and the other at a daycare, she could barely afford her own half. Now having to pay for everything, taking care of her child, and finishing college seemed impossible to her.

Bella was pulling on her shirt when something caught her eye. Leaning forward and squinting, she looked at her torso through the mirror. _Was that a…bump?_ Bella looked down at her torso and her hand came to poke what was sticking out. Bella couldn't believe it…

She screamed suddenly when something—Bella struggled to think of a word to describe what happened—_nudged_ her back. Something moved inside of her. Bella knew nothing of being pregnant, but she was pretty sure that she shouldn't be showing yet. And she was completely certain that something shouldn't be moving inside of her.

Putting the rest of her clothes on autopilot, Bella's mind reeled with what just happened. Yet she couldn't focus on one thought for long. _Call a doctor,_ she finally decided would be best. But as she went to call her doctor, Bella stopped. Something was different with her…baby—Bella found it weird to even think about. She wasn't sure that even the doctor would know what's wrong with her.

Before she knew what she was doing, Bella was at her purse and grabbed the cell-phone. Two weeks ago, when she had woken up alone in a motel room with the sickest hangover ever, and pieced together what happened through hazy memories, the man was gone. The only thing that he left, and must have forgotten about, was his cell-phone. For some reason, Bella had taken it with her.

Which was now the cell-phone she clutched tightly. She hadn't opened the phone, but knew it was still working. Bella flipped it open, going through the phone menu until she found what she wanted. Account Info.

It was wrong to do this; snoop through the man's personal information, she knew that. But something was growing inside of her that she knew was unnatural. If someone could give her at least an idea of what it is, it was the man who had, in her opinion, ruined her life. Finally finding his name and address, Bella wrote it down quickly on a piece of paper before stuffing everything into her purse.

She left her house and marched outside to her car.

She was going to confront the man—Bella glanced back down at the name written on the paper—Edward Cullen.

* * *

_Thank you to my betas; RyK77, lovelovelove22, and Twilighted Beta; Jenny Cullen._

_I want to thank everyone who reviewed and favorited the last chapter. I hope you continue to enjoy this story. Constrictive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. _


	3. 2 Ignorance

_Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend_

**-Ignorance by Paramore**

**

* * *

**

**Fate Has Other Plans**

**Chapter Three-Ignorance **

_Come on, Bella. Ring the doorbell._

_Don't! Get in your truck and drive away. Never come back. Don't bother him. Leave._

Bella was currently on the doorstep of Edward Cullen's house, having an internal battle with herself. Half of her wanted nothing more than to knock on that door, demand to know how he and her pregnancy were "different," as she liked to refer to the unnatural fetus growing inside of her, and then slap him for taking advantage of her. The other half was a coward, and wanted to get back in her truck and go back home.

Her cowardly side had tried to convince her that nothing was wrong with her or the baby on her way to the house. She knew it sounded crazy, but she also knew that something was definitely off with her pregnancy. And apparently, she didn't want to go to the doctor to figure out what it was.

_Bella, you have to do this. Just ask, tell him you don't want anything else, slap him, and then leave. Easy._

_Get back in the car, go to a doctor, and forget about him. Easier._

Bella's "crazy," as she referred to it, side won the fight. Slowly, so slowly she was sure a whole minute had passed, she reached out and rang the doorbell. She automatically felt bad for doing it, and drew her hand away quickly. Biting her lip, she turned around, already walking away, when the door opened.

"Can I help you?" someone asked; a low male voice. Wincing slightly and praying to God, Bella turned to face him. She had been drunk the night she slept with the man, Edward Cullen, she reminded herself, and many of her memories were hazy, but she was sure the man standing in the doorway was not the man she'd slept with. _Oh God,_ Bella first thought._Was Edward Cullen gay? Was this his lifelong partner?_

The man in the doorway did not look gay. Shocked, and a little taken aback, like he had seen a ghost, but not gay. He was huge; she couldn't think of another way to describe him. Huge. _Scary,_ Bella thought, coming up with a second word. Huge and scary, with golden eyes, big muscles, and brown hair.

"Can I help you?" the man said again, rolling back on the balls of his feet and raising an eyebrow.

Sighing loudly, she looked up at him through her eyelashes and nodded her head. "Yes, actually. I'm looking for someone named Edward Cullen?" The man reeled back in shock. "Does...does he live here?" The man blinked, not answering her. Bella made a sound between a gasp and gulp in discomfort, and then looked down and away. There was a low sound coming from the house, but Bella couldn't tell what it was. "Never mind, sorry I bothered you."

"Wait." Bella stopped, mid turn, and looked over her shoulder. The man had snapped out of his staring haze and took a step forward. He looked nervously over his shoulder, like he was expecting something to come out and say, "Boo!" before glancing back at Bella. "Yeah, Edward lives here."

"Could I talk to him?" Bella asked, facing him. The man blinked again, and then nodded his head. He looked confused, really confused and shocked, Bella noted.

"Yeah." He turned back into the house. "Edward!" he called out. He looked back at Bella, and she looked away.

She heard people talking, footsteps, and then a loud "Shh." When Bella looked back up, the man was gone, and a boy was standing in the doorway. Actually, Bella realized, half of his body was hidden behind the door. He looked frightened. And beautiful. And young.

Bella recognized his reddish hair and the gold eyes. She also remembered the boyish face he had. _Fuck._ _He looks like he is barely older than seventeen!_ Bella wondered if he was younger, and had a moment of fear, but as she studied the boy a little closer, she could see that he might be older than he looked.

Bella expected something to happen. She wasn't sure what; maybe a surge of anger and annoyance, or shame and embarrassment, or maybe dramatic music before everything faded to black like on a drama show. Anything. But she got nothing except silence. Swallowing, Bella took a step forward and gave a half smile.

"Hi," she whispered. The boy, Edward, shifted and gave a nod in acknowledgement. Sighing, Bella glanced at the ground. "I need to talk to you," she admitted. When she looked up, he had opened the door more, allowing her access to the house.

"Come on in," he finally said.

Bella shuddered at his voice, but walked inside. The living room was empty and quiet. The whole house was silent, and Bella could hear her own rapid heartbeat in the silence. Bella turned to face Edward, but he was walking to the stairs. Bella walked quickly to keep up with him, trying not to look at his house. She didn't want to know if he had a girlfriend, or a wife, or anything_. Don't make this harder, Bella._

He led her to a door and opened it, stepping into what Bella guessed was his room. _Or not._ There was no bed, just a white couch leaning against a glass wall. There was a TV hooked to the wall where the door was, and a whole row of CD's, DVD's, and books took up the wall opposite the couch. It wasn't a huge room, but it wasn't small, either.

Edward turned to face her, slightly nervous. She was, too. But she reminded herself why she was here, and how this asshole had sex with her when he must have known she was drunk. _Get it over with,_ Bella thought bitterly. _Don't hold back._ So as soon as Edward was facing her completely, she talked.

"What the hell are you?" she demanded. Edward reeled back, not expecting the verbal attack. She probably sounded like a bitch, she realized.

"Wh-what?" Edward was clearly puzzled.

Bella swallowed. "Answer the damn question," she snapped at him, glaring. Closer now, she could tell that even though he looked young, there was something about him that just made him seem older to her. Maybe it was the fierce bone structure and beautiful facial features, but there was something about him that made Bella's angry eyes unable to focus on one feature for too long. "What are you?"

Edward's mouth was open in shock, and Bella could see the struggle for him to talk. He was trying to say something, maybe to think of an excuse. But Bella didn't have time for his crap.

"Look, tell me what you are, and I'll leave." There was no change in Edward. He was still staring wide-eyed at Bella. She became annoyed, and wondered if maybe she should slap him now, instead of after he told her. Finally, he collected himself, closing his jaw and softening his features.

"I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong person." _His voice is strange_, Bella noted. He was trying to calm her down, and was lying to her. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"No, you _are_ Edward Cullen, right?" she asked, not expecting an answer. She opened her purse and pulled out the cell phone, holding it up to show him. "This is your cell phone, right?"

Edward frowned. "Well, yes, it is-"

"Then I have the right person," Bella snapped, tossing the phone towards him. He caught it, still frowning, and looked down at it. "You left that in the motel room. Don't you remember, Edward?" Edward looked up at her when he heard the anger in her voice. She was being sarcastic, bitter, and a bitch. She decided she just didn't care. "You know, after you had sex with me while I was drunk?"

"Yes," Edward responded, his face calm and distant. "Yes, I remember."

Bella nodded once, expecting the answer. "So, you _are_ the right person. Now, just tell me what you are, and I'll leave you alone."

"What makes you think I'm...whatever you think I am?" Edward challenged back, just as angry as Bella was. She faltered. She hadn't wanted to tell him about her...situation. She knew Edward didn't need to know that he was a father, especially at his unknown-but-young age. And if she told him, she didn't know how he would react; want to raise the kid, want to kill it?

"Because I just know, okay?" Edward and Bella stared each other down. Bella almost felt stupid. Of course, Edward wasn't going to just come out and say what he was; especially if he really wasn't human, as she suspected. But she held her ground.

"No, it's not okay. Why-"

"Goddamn it, I'm pregnant!" Bella blurted out before she could stop herself. Gasping, Bella covered her mouth with her hand. _Shit, shit, shit! He wasn't supposed to know that. Fuck. Great job, Bella._

To Bella, it looked like Edward actually froze; his chest didn't rise and fall, and he was tense. He really hadn't needed to hear that. Bella took a step forward, worried about him. But finally, he fell backwards on the couch. She jumped back, startled at his sudden movement. She realized the action was deliberate, and that Edward was staring up at the ceiling.

"Look, Edward, I don't want anything from you except an answer. Tell me, and I'll leave you alone. I swear," Bella pleaded. Edward didn't answer, and his silence frustrated and scared Bella. "Please," Bella said again. "I have to know."

**XxX**

_Pregnant._ Edward's muscles tensed, and he cut off breathing. _Pregnant._ _No_, his mind tried to tell him. _No, she can't be pregnant, at least not with my baby._

When the girl had shown up on his doorstep, Edward had mixed emotions. First, he was almost happy. The human had done something to him; he'd felt a connection to her that night at the bar. He was almost hopeful that she had felt the same thing, and that they could...he wasn't sure exactly what they could do. Then, he felt shame and confusion. He'd had sex with her, knowing full well she was drunk. _Why was she here?_

His family was confused; humans never came here. Only Emmett and Jasper knew who she was, but they didn't really know. He hadn't told anyone that he was no longer a virgin; he didn't want his family to know how stupid he'd been.

And now, as she told him that she was pregnant, his mind began to tell him it was impossible. Vampires do not reproduce; they couldn't. _And it's only been a week and a half-she shouldn't be able to tell so early if she was pregnant, right? Or maybe she is pregnant_, Edward thought_, but it isn't mine. Maybe she slept with someone else._

_But she was a virgin when she slept with you,_ another side of his brain told him. _And that was a week ago. If she had slept with someone else_-which Edward doubted-_then she certainly wouldn't be able to tell she was pregnant yet._

His family seemed just as confused as he was, from what he could tell from their thoughts.

_...that means that Eddie would have had to...Shit, my little bro's not a virgin, and he didn't even tell me?_ Of course, Emmett only cared about his sex life, not at the problem at hand.

_Edward...you...her?...a human...it's not possible._ Jasper's thoughts weren't completely understandable. Even after almost fifty years, Jasper's brain was always a jumbled mess to him.

_That human is pregnant?_ Rosalie's thoughts were plagued with jealousy.

Alice's thoughts were worse. Only picture after picture, all blurring. The future wasn't clear. It gave Edward a headache.

_Oh, God. That poor girl. She is so young_. Esme was concerned, for both the girl-who Edward still hadn't learned the name of-and her son. But none of these thoughts gave Edward any kind of help understanding how it was possible-if she really was pregnant. So, he focused on Carlisle's thoughts-his father and the only one who was on the same page as he was.

_Vampires are infertile. They can't have children,_ Carlisle thought. _No_, another side of him said-he was having the same inner battle as Edward was-_female vampires can't produce children, their bodies are frozen forever. Male vampires, however...they can still reproduce._

Edward shook his head slightly, not wanting to believe what Carlisle said. _It was possible_, Edward realized. He hadn't used a condom-he had always thought there was no need for one. He couldn't get a disease, and couldn't give one, and had always thought that there was no way the person would get pregnant. But now, it made sense. _It could happen. And it has._

Edward unfroze, suddenly remembering he was in a room with a human. He forced air down his throat, along with the burn in his throat. The girl smelled so good, but he was somehow able to control himself now. The monster in him was also too shocked to fight against Edward as he had done at the bar.

Edward fell back onto the couch, into a sitting position. His mind raced through every word that Carlisle said again. _'Male vampires, however...they could still reproduce.'_ As long as the person they did it with was human. And the girl was human. And pregnant. _With my child_.

The thought hit him hard. It was his child growing inside the girl, but it also was a monster. It was half himself; half vampire.

"Look, Edward, I don't want anything from you except an answer. Tell me, and I'll leave you alone. I swear," the girl-who Edward still had not learned her name-pleaded. The sentence made Edward remember what she'd come here for; to know what he was. Something must have tipped her off that he was different, and he wondered what it could have been. Was something wrong with the fetus? "Please," she said again. "I have to know."

Edward's family members were already in the living room, whisper-yelling at each other. This was a problem. Not just the fact that she was pregnant with his child-whatever the creature is-but that they couldn't tell her. At least, not without killing her.

Edward's thoughts were incoherent, even to himself. All he knew was that the girl was pregnant with his child, and she knew he was different. She only wanted to know how he was different-_no doubt because she is frightened of it_, Edward thought. But she had just done the worst thing she could have. She should have never have come.

Because while she stared at Edward, only wanting to know the truth, his family was downstairs, discussing whether or not they should kill her.

**XxX**

Bella was feeling stupid...again. _He wasn't just going to come out and say it. This whole trip was stupid._ Bella began feeling like everything she had done in her life was stupid. She might have graduated from high school with a 4.0 average, but she was an idiot. Her life was ruined. Beyond ruined. She wished she could just curl into a ball and die, save herself more embarrassment.

"Never mind," Bella finally said. Edward turned to look at her, his face was no longer blank like a mask, but Bella couldn't tell the emotion now on his face. She shook her head. "You know what, I'm sorry I came. Forget I ever came over." Bella turned around, heading for the door.

A cold hand wrapped around her wrist, and Bella gasped. She looked back, coming face to face with Edward's chest. He was taller than she'd realized. Bella looked up and tugged on his grip. Edward looked sad...like something bad was going to happen.

"I'm sorry," Edward whispered. Bella gasped and tugged her arm again, not wanting to hear what he was going to say next. "But you can't go."

"W-why not?" Bella stuttered out, suddenly really frightened. Before, she was nervous. But now, she was truly scared of Edward-of what he could do. Edward looked pained, and Bella felt a surge of annoyance towards him. _Why would he be in pain? I'm the one who was told that I couldn't leave._

Edward spun them around, still gripping Bella's arm, so that he was the one closest to the door. He took in a big breath of air; like she had done right before she had told him she was pregnant, and then exhaled through his nose. His breath hit her face, and she shivered at the sensation.

"Because we haven't figured out what to do with you yet."

"W-we?" Bella gasped out. Edward let go of her and walked backwards toward the door. He frowned and shut his eyes tightly before opening the door, still facing Bella. She stayed still, knowing there was no way she could get past him.

"I'm sorry," Edward said again before he left the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

_Thank you to my beta's; RyK77, lovelovelove22, and my Twilighted Beta: Jenny Cullen. I also want to thank Abimaddevil17 who made a beautiful banner that I will link in my profile._

_Thank you again to everyone who reviewed any of my chapters. It's deeply appreciated._

_I know many people wanted to know what happened that night at the motel, and I promised a few of you that we would get to see Edward's POV of that night, sadly I had already written this chapter and it just didn't feel right to add in his thoughts, so for right now you only have a vague look into that night. I promise we will explore that night deeper in later chapters, I am just unsure when._

_I would love to hear everyone's thoughts. Also, should I get a Twilighted Thread? Would anyone come over and talk to me? Constructive criticism is welcomed, wanted, and appreaceated._

_-xoxo, Kiki_

_P.S. I'll be in New York and Canada starting August 3rd, I'll try to update before then, but I honestly don't know when I'll be able to update; it's my vacation with my family._


	4. 3 Emergency

_I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency_

If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on

So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?

If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on.

This is an emergency  
So are you listening?

**-Emergency by Paramore

* * *

**

Chapter Four—Emergency

"How do we even know she really is pregnant?" Rosalie snapped bitterly. Edward rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. _Of course_, he thought bitterly, _Rosalie wouldn't want the human to be pregnant. If she couldn't have a child, no one could._

"I don't think she would put herself through this to lie," Carlisle said, his voice calm. Edward didn't know how he could be calm. His thoughts didn't show signs of shock or fear or anything. Although, he was always good at hiding his real thoughts from Edward. Rosalie huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at Edward.

"Well how do we know it's Edward's? The girl is obviously a slut, sleeping with a man she doesn't know," Rosalie said casually. Edward clenched his fists, and a sudden urge of wanting to protect the girl.

"Rosalie!" Esme scolded, at the same time Edward said, "She was drunk." The table went silent, and Edward could feel all of their eyes on his. He pushed away their thoughts, not focusing on them. He didn't need their disgust and anger, he already felt guilty enough.

"We could kill her," Jasper said in the silence, changing the subject. Edward glanced at him from his position—his head leaning against the wooden kitchen table—Jasper was leaning against the wall behind Alice, his face emotionless. Edward winced as he saw the many ways they could kill the girl. Easily without her feeling pain or they could drag it out, drinking her blood. Edward closed his eyes tightly, trying to get rid of the thoughts.

"Or we could not," Edward said against the wood, shrugging his shoulders. He said it lazily, but he really didn't want to kill the human. The idea made him feel almost sick, if it was possible. Maybe it was the way he still felt connected to her, still felt an attraction. He would do anything, try anything, he could so the girl didn't die.

"We won't kill her, Jasper," Carlisle said. Edward saw Jasper glance at Carlisle and then roll his eyes, sighing. Edward looked at Alice; her eyes were vacant in a vision. She hadn't said anything the whole discussion. Edward still couldn't understand the hundred of flashes running through her head every minute. And, she couldn't either. The future of the girl was still a mystery, even after Carlisle said they wouldn't kill her.

Edward and his family glanced upward when they heard the girl push a bunch of Edward's books off his shelf. She screamed in frustration and kicked the wall. Edward winced when he read Jasper's thoughts and found out the amount of fear and anger in her.

"Well, she's obviously annoyed," Emmett said, grinning. Edward glared at him. _Couldn't he be serious for one minute?_

"Emmett," Carlisle scolded before he turned to Edward's sister. "Alice?" He asked her. Alice blinked and shuddered as she came out of her visions. Edward pushed himself into a sitting position as Jasper became alarmed at his mate's emotions and moved to sit next to her, grabbing her hand.

"She doesn't want us to hurt her baby," Alice whispered. Edward leaned in, as if it would make the visions in her head clear to him. "I can't see much, since we haven't made any decisions and there are many factors," Alice admitted, "but she doesn't want us to hurt her baby."

Edward shuffled through her head, as another and another vision hit Alice.

The girl, on the floor of Edward's room, with Jasper standing above her. She was crying, begging, her arms circling her stomach. His face was emotionless as he snapped her neck. The vision shifted then, so that Edward stood between the two of them, growling at his brother.

A new vision, different. The girl with a huge stomach, Edward by her side. Once again, it shifted, now the girl was alone in darkness. Someone was screaming. The girl was confused, frightened.

"Alice!" Edward hissed through clenched teeth. Alice gasped as she came out of the vision again and slapped her hands down on the table.

"I don't know! Okay, I don't know what is going to happen!" She screamed at him. She turned into Jasper, shaking and muttering that she didn't know. He comforted her, glaring at Edward. Edward was confused; the visions showed him nothing he could fully understand. Her fate was still undecided.

"I don't want to kill the girl," Edward admitted aloud finally. "Sure, we don't know what is growing inside of her. But, I don't think she should die because I was stupid." Across from him, Rosalie thought bitterly; _You were stupid, you're always stupid._ Edward ignored her bitter thoughts, almost used to them by now.

"I don't want her to kill her either," Esme said, reaching over to her son to grab his hand. She knew what it was like to lose a child. It didn't matter to her that the child wasn't even born yet or that it might be evil and unnatural. Edward could see how upset she would be if they killed the girl or growing child in side of her, or both. And Edward was almost sure he would feel the same.

**XxX**

Bella sat on the couch angrily. She wished she could do something. Anything. But the door was locked, and the only other door was on the glass wall, leading out into nothing. Bella was scared, but mostly annoyed. He just locked her up in the room, like a prisoner. The last few words he said to her were still running in her head.

'I'm sorry, but you can't go.'… 'We haven't figured out what to do with you yet.' Bella could not figure out what he meant. Who was 'we'? What was there to figure out? Why couldn't she just leave?

She had decided that the only way to get the answers to the questions was to ask them. So, she pushed some books off of the shelf and screamed, hoping that someone would come up and she could get her answers. No one did. Which made Bella angrier, but she could only sit on the couch and wait.

And while she waited she thought of everything that had happened in the past weeks. She wished she could blame it on bad luck. But it wasn't bad luck, she was just stupid. In fact, she had been stupid for three years. If she had just had the guts to break up with Mike the moment she knew it wasn't going to work out. Then she would have never been in the bar, never would have gotten drunk, and never would have slept with Edward.

_But I had,_ she thought to herself. _And now, I am pregnant and locked up in a room in a house in the middle of nowhere._ No one would be looking for her; Mike was gone, her parents were dead, and she only had one friend—Angela, who she barely talked to. And then, Bella remembered. She had her cell phone with her. _I really am an idiot,_ Bella thought to herself as she pulled out her cell phone.

But who was she going to call? The police? 'Yes, I am in the middle of the woods with my baby daddy and he locked me inside a room. Please help me.' _Sure._ Angela? Maybe, but what could Angela do in Alaska? And she didn't want to bring her into it. And then it hit Bella; she knew who she could call. _Jacob._

Jacob Black had been her best friend for two years when she first moved from her home in Phoenix to Forks. His dad was best friends with hers and they had always been friends, since Bella visited her father every summer. Their friendship grew, and grew, until they were almost insuipreable. But then Jacob stopped talking to her and began hanging out with Sam Uley and the "La Push gang". Bella hadn't talked to him in six months, when she realized that he didn't want to see her anymore. But, she couldn't think of anyone else.

Dialing Jacob's number quickly, she heard the phone ring once before cutting off to voicemail. "This is Jacob Black. You either missed me or you aren't cool enough for me to care about your call. Leave a message if you want." Then there was a beep.

"Jake!" Bella gasped out. "Please you have to help-" Bella was cut off short when someone snatched the phone out of her hand. She gasped again and automatically went to reach for it, and then saw Edward. He was grimacing, as if he was in pain or doing something bad. Bella leaned away from him, forgetting about her phone. He curled his hand around it tightly, his knuckles going completely white. His gold eyes seemed to harden and they fixed on her as he squeezed her phone, and it broke in half.

Bella gasped, but Edward didn't stop. He continued to squeeze it, harder. It began to crumble into dust and then Edward opened his hand, turning his palm over and letting the dust fall to the floor. Bella looked from the dust scattered across the floor and then back to Edward, gulping.

"Who's Jacob?" Edward asked. His voice was curious, despite the hard expression on his face. Bella gulped again and scooted backwards, until her back hit the glass wall. His gold eyes piercing her skin made her uncomfortable, and she couldn't believe she had slept with him. He had looked so young—from what she could remember of that night—but now he looked older, and frightening.

"N-No one," she whispered out. Bella was positive now that something was different about Edward. He had been able to crush the phone into dust so easily. And there was something about his eyes, something telling her he was older than he looked.

"What's your name?" Edward changed the subject, knowing that Bella would not tell him who Jacob was. Bella realized it didn't matter anymore. Jacob would probably get the message, and by then it would be too late. And, if she was still alive by then, he had no way of contacting her.

"I don't know why I should tell you," Bella snapped bitterly. Edward rolled back on the heels of his feet and sighed heavily. He was annoyed. Good, Bella thought angrily, I'm not going to make this easy for him.

"Because, you will be staying here for a while. And I don't want to have to refer to you as the human." Bella perked up and leaned forward slightly, sure she had heard wrong.

"What?" Edward narrowed his eyes at her.

"You will be staying here for a while," he said again. "And, I would like to know your name."

"Bella," she told him slowly. Edward's lips tugged upward in a small smile. _What is up with him? My name caused him to smile, but why?_ Bella began to think that maybe Edward was "special"—not fully there in the head.

"Alright, Bella. You asked what I was; why don't you believe I'm a normal human being?" Edward asked her. Bella opened her mouth to answer but then stopped. What was she supposed to say?

"I-The baby—I mean, the fetus," Bella finally said. She grimaced at the word. She looked up at Edward as her arms wrapped around her almost flat stomach. Edward glanced down at her stomach and his eyes widened, like he could see through her skin and actually see the baby. She wondered if he could see the bump in it. "It's different," Bella told him. "All the symptoms are coming to me to quickly, and it concerned me." Bella held back the part about already showing and it moving, deciding that was proabaly best to tell him later.

"Have you gone to a doctor?" Edward asked. Bella thought she heard concern in his voice. But thought it might not be about her, but himself. Covering his tracks.

"No, I had wanted to come here first." She stopped again. "I only want to know how you're different, that's all," Bella began to plead. "Please, just tell me and I'll leave you alone, I won't tell anyone anything. I swear. I just wanted to know my baby would be safe."

"Have you told anyone?" Edward asked her, like she hadn't just begged him to let her to leave. She swallowed, a desperate sound escaping her throat, and then shook her head.

"No one." Both Edward and Bella fell silent and Bella kept her arms moving on her stomach.

"No one?" Edward asked, eyeing her. "A friend, or your parents maybe?" Edward asked again, making sure. Bella narrowed her eyes at him.

"No one," she hissed at him. "I don't have any friends, and my parents are dead," she spat out, angrily. Edward didn't meet her gaze. "Plus my boyfriend's gone." _Shit_, Bella thought. She hadn't meant to bring up Mike. Apparently, Edward didn't care. Both Edward and Bella fell silent and Bella kept her arms moving on her stomach.

"I'm sorry about this, I really am." Edward's voice was filled with pain when he finally talked again, and she wasn't certain but she thought he almost sounded angry. But not at her, she realized. At someone or something, else. "But, we don't have a choice. Either we keep you here, or we kill you." _Kill you_. Bella gulped at how easily he threw the words out there.

"We?" Bella asked nervously, glancing up at Edward. He smiled slightly.

"My family," Edward told her. _His family?_ She had begun to think that "we" was some secret cult or something like that. But it wasn't, just his family. _Family_, Bella thought again, like the idea was foreign._ His whole family was in on this, however many people that may be. Were they all…different, like him?_ She wondered.

"Oh," Bella whispered. Edward nodded his head; his eyes were distant like he was somewhere else. Bella glanced behind him, the door was wide open and the hall was clear. Although she didn't hate Edward as much as she originally did when he came in a few minutes ago, she didn't want to stay here. She wanted to go home; to the one-room apartment that she had let Mike move into with her. She wanted to curl up on her bed as she cuddled with her blanket that was falling apart at the seams.

"I can't leave," Bella whispered out in fear, and her situation finally hit her. Hard. Edward blinked once, and his eyes turned back to her. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it—realizing that Bella was talking to herself. Then, Bella turned her head to look at him, eyes pleading. "Why? Why can't I leave?" Her words seemed to pain Edward and he gulped in a big breath of air. He walked slowly towards the door and then paused, hand on the knob ready to close the door behind him.

"I'm sorry about this. I really am, Bella." And then he left.

* * *

_Thank you to my betas: RyK77, lovelovelove22, and TB; Jenny Cullen. Thank you to Abimaddevil17 for the banner. Thank you to everyone who has reviews and favorited my story, I deeply apprecate it._

_I have updated early, because not only were all of you concerned I was going to kill Bella, but I will be on vacation in New York for a week, so I wanted to update now; make sure you got a chapter._

_I sucked it up and made my own Twilighted thread. If you don't want to review, you can stop by and say hi in the thread. But I still enjoy reviews very much! Thread for this story is here:_

_http:/twilighted. net/ forum/ viewtopic .php?f=33&t=11284_

_Reviews, as always, are wanted and enjoyed very much! Tell me what you think will happen, I love reading your thoughts and theories. _

-xoxo, Kiki


	5. 4 Fences

_I'm sitting in a room,_  
_Made up of only big white walls and in the hall_  
_There are people looking through_  
_The window in the door_  
_they know exactly what we're here for._

_Don't look up_  
_Just let them think_  
_There's no place else_  
_You'd rather be._

**-Fences by Paramore

* * *

**

**Chapter Four—Fences **

Bella looked around the room and frowned. It was beautiful and spacious. It had a huge, comfy bed and a large bathroom connecting to it. There was a large closet on the wall left of the door, filled with clothes after clothes. A small desk was placed in the corner of the wall of the bathroom, and the closet. Bella hated the room. With a passion.

Glaring at the white walls, Bella huffed in annoyance. She had been moved from Edward's room to what she guessed was the guest room. It was next to Edward's, on the third level of his family's house. It had only been a few hours since she arrived at his house, and was now seven o'clock at night. Bella was locked inside the room, which was boring as hell.

Everything was too white. The bed, the sheets, the desk and the bathroom. The walls were a cream color and that was the most colorful thing in the room. There was nothing to do.

There was a knock on the door and Bella glanced at it. She wasn't sure why the person bothered to knock. Surely, it didn't matter to them.

"Leave me alone," Bella called out tiredly. She didn't want to deal with Edward or whoever stood outside her room. In all honesty, Bella was surprised when the person didn't barge in anyway.

"I brought you dinner." It was Edward. Bella huffed again, blowing hair out of her face, and turned away from the door. She crossed her arms over her chest like a child.

"I don't want any," she said stubbornly. Her stomach gave a low groan at her words, proving her wrong. She was starving, but didn't want anything that was made by him. Or his family. She didn't want anything from them.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked through the door. Another spark of annoyance ran though Bella. She didn't answer him and heard a low, soft sigh. Bella leaned back on the bed, her feet on the pillows and her head dangling slightly off the bed. Bella's hands went to her stomach and Bella shuddered.

There is life growing inside of me, she thought. It was so strange to her. She never understood how anyone could want to go through nine months of discomfort only to have to go through hours of painful labor. But she could kind of see it now.

And so once again, she thought about how life was inside of her. A real life. However different it might be, it was still hers. It was half herself. And she didn't mind that it was also half Edward. The baby growing inside of her was her child. She couldn't get that out of her head.

She couldn't help but have a bunch of scenarios, possibilities, run through her head. She thought about having a little boy, running around a backyard. Then she pictured giving a little girl a bubble bath as the girl giggles in delight. Bella saw it all, and then remembered that she may never have those things.

Edward might kill her baby, or kill her later. Or maybe take her baby away from her; raise it alone with his family. And the thought made Bella curl into a ball and begin sobbing.

**XxX**

Bella woke up with anger. When had she fallen asleep? She wasn't confused; she didn't expect to wake up in her own bed. As soon as she opened her eyes, she knew she was still in the room in Edward's house.

Bella sighed as she sat up, her hands running through her hair. Bella slipped off the bed, her toes wiggling on the soft carpet. She moved to the bathroom and flipped on the light, closing her eyes tightly at the brightness. Blinking a few times, Bella was finally able to keep her eyes opened without going blind. She moved over to the toilet, finding she had to pee, a lot.

After relieving herself, Bella looked at herself in the mirror. She had dark bags under her eyes, despite the fact she felt like she slept for hours. Her face seemed paler than usual, and her lips were chapped. Sighing, she rolled her eyes when she saw a tooth brush still packaged on the counter along with toothpaste. After brushing her teeth, she turned off the light and moved to the closet.

Bella had already ruffled through the clothes last night while she had explored the room. She knew there was a pair of jeans her size at the back of the closet, along with a white plain t-shirt. Moving through the hangers of dresses, Bella pulled out the clothes and changed quickly, her eyes glancing to the door every second. She didn't want anyone—especially Edward—to walk in on her. Once changed, Bella went to pick up her dirty clothes then stopped and straightened up.

"Why bother?" She asked herself. There was no hamper, and she certainly wasn't going to clean the room for Edward. Bella knew she was being childish, but she didn't care. Bella opted to kick the clothes into the closet and slam the door shut. Smiling proudly at herself, Bella moved back to sit on the bed.

As the sheets shifted under her, there was a knock on the door. Bella paused, uncertain, before finally yelling, "What?"

"I brought you some breakfast." Edward. Again. At Edward's words, Bella's stomach grumbled and she thought about rejecting the food but decided she was too hungry.

"Come in," Bella said, folding her legs beneath her. There were sounds of plates clattering and then the door opened to reveal Edward, smiling with two plates balanced on his arms and a glass of water in his hand. Bella scowled at him.

"How do you feel Bella?" Edward asked as he walked forward.

"Just peachy," she mumbled, eyeing the opened door but not moving. She doubted she could get past him. Edward didn't comment as he set the white plates on the bed. There were some scrambled eggs on one plate with bacon and toast on the other.

Edward handed Bella a knife and fork and for a moment, Bella briefly thought about stabbing Edward and running but decided it wasn't worth the effort.

"Thanks," she said bitterly as she took the utensils. Edward moved back from her but stayed close, watching as she took the first bite of the eggs. It was silent for a few minutes, just the sound of the fork scraping against her plate, and Bell finally cracked down and talked.

"Do you always keep you guest room closet filled with clothes?" She asked him. He glanced at her with shock, not expecting the question.

"You're close in size to my sister," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"And the lock on the door?" Bella demanded. "Did you always have that there?"

"I'm sorry about that," was all Edward said. Bella snorted and rolled her eyes, taking another bite of the eggs. They were good, as much as she hated to admit. It was quiet after that and after she finished eating, Edward collected the plates but left the water, leaving the room and locking the door.

Bella laid down on the bed and began crying again.

**XxX**

After a while Bella stopped crying. But she still laid down on the bed, hoping to fall asleep to past the time. It was incredibly boring being locked inside a room with nothing to do. So Bella waited for something to happen; for her to have to use the bathroom, for Edward to knock on the door.

And waited.

And waited.

Finally, there was another knock on the door and Bella sat up on the bed, wondering what was going on. There was no clock in the room and she had no idea what time it was. Maybe he was bringing her another meal.

"Bella, I brought you lunch." Her stomach growled loudly, and she smothered it with her hands, like it would somehow quiet it down.

"Come in," Bella said. Once again, Edward had a plate and another glass of water; she had finished the last one a long time ago. There was a sandwich and fries on the plate and Bella's stomach growled again. The sandwich was delicious and the fries were crispy, fresh, and hot.

"Who's making the food?" Bella asked him.

"Esme," Edward said simply.

"And Esme is...?"

"My mom," Edward said, shrugging. _Damn, his mom's in on this too? Great. _So far, Bella knew he had a sister and a mom who knew about what was going on.

When Bella was done, Edward took the plates away and left her alone in the room again. Sighing, she laid down and stared at the fan blades that were circling each other to pass the time.

**XxX**

Another knock. Bella groaned on the bed and lifted her head from the pillow. What now? _Does prisoner Bella get another meal?_ She thought bitterly.

"Bella," Edward's voice rang in her ear. It was calm and beautiful. _Shit. Beautiful? Where did that come from?_ "Dinner time!" Edward announced through the door.

"Come in," she said, even though she wasn't hungry at all. She was bored and was craving some type of human interaction; even if it was with her baby daddy who was keeping her hostage.

Dinner was awkward and quiet but she enjoyed the pasta Esme made. She managed to scarf down a third of what was there before deciding that she would explode if she ate one more thing. When she finally finished, Edward moved to grab the plates but she stopped him, grabbing his wrist.

She gasped at how cold it was and snapped her head up to look at Edward. His eyes were wide and his nostrils were wide and he was breathing deeply. He jerked out of her grip and was on the other side of the room so quickly she missed it when she blinked. She flinched at his fast movements.

It reminded Bella that he really was inhuman, and so was the thing growing inside of her. He's dangerous, Bella's mind screamed at her.

"Edward," Bella said, deciding to ignore what just happened. "What are you going to do to me?"

"What do you mean?" Edward snapped out, eyes black with what Bella guessed was rage. He was still in the corner of the room, breathing heavily.

"I mean what's the plan? Are you just going to keep me locked up in here for nine months?" She asked him.

"I don't know yet, okay?" Edward snapped again, glaring at her. She flinched again and moved back as Edward moved forward. He reached down and grabbed the plate of food from the bed and walked out the door.

**XxX**

The next day, when Bella woke up, she found she really had to go to the bathroom. After that, she brushed her teeth and started the shower. As she took off her clothes she gasped when she saw that the bump in her stomach has grown, a lot.

_Holy Shit._

She looked away form the mirror quickly, jumping into the still heating shower. She decided that today was as good as any to tell Edward about the growing thing inside of her. She worried a little if her pregnancy would even be nine months at the rate it was going right now.

Quickly finishing her shower and dressing in new clothes (careful to avoid looking at herself in the mirror) Bell left the bathroom, leaving her clothes on the floor. She sat down on the bed, waiting for Edward to knock on the door.

She didn't have to wait long. "Come in!" She called after she heard the knock. Edward only had one plate of food this time but she didn't care; she wasn't hungry and the eggs smelled terrible.

"Edward," she said as he set the plate down in front of her. _His eyes are lighter than they were yesterday; maybe it was lighting._

"Yes?" He answered.

"Uhh…never mind." She chickened out at the last second, unsure on how to tell him. Edward frowned but didn't press for any information. Bella looked down at the eggs in front of her and cringed away from them; they smelt horrible.

"Is something wrong?" Edward asked her, noticing the way she leaned away from the eggs_. Oh, how nice of Edward to ask what's wrong with me,_ Bella thought sarcastically.

"These eggs smell terrible," Bella told him, closing her mouth as she gagged up stomach acid. But it was soon followed by another wave of nausea and Bella leaned over the side of the bed just in time to throw up all over the floor.

Edward jumped forward, carefully avoiding the mess, to catch Bella as she slumped forward. His hands are so cold.

"Carlisle!" Edward called out as Bella tried to sit up in his iron like arms. Who's Carlisle?

"Let go of me!" Bella protested, finding Edward's hovering form suffocating. Edward shifted her so that she was leaning against the head board, and she glared at him. A man she didn't know appeared in the doorway of the room, and Bella sucked in a breath of air.

The man was beautiful—_handsome_, Bella corrected herself—with blonde hair that was combed back and pale skin with light gold eyes. Bella thought he looked like an old time movie star, so perfect and beautiful; his jaw sharp and defined, his face wrinkle free even though something about him screamed "old and wise".

His expression was soft as he stepped through the door and walked quickly to the side of the bed, stepping over the mess on the floor. Edward moved out of the way, eyes anxious as the man took his place.

"Bella?" The man asked. She sucked in another breath as she heard his voice; it was soft and hypnotizing like Edward's. But both of them sounded so strange to Bella's ears. "Bella, I'm Carlisle Cullen. I'm a doctor; I just want to make sure you're all right. How do you feel?"

Bella glanced between Edward and Carlisle; debating who was better looking. She couldn't help herself; deep down inside was just as shallow as everyone else. _Carlisle's really good looking, but Edward beats him just a bit. Sorry Carlisle._

"I feel like I'm trapped in a room in a house in the middle of nowhere with my baby daddy and his family," Bella snapped out, glaring at the beautiful doctor. _Shallow, but still bitter and bitchy_, Bella thought. Carlisle seemed to take offence to Bella's words but he recovered quickly.

"Can I?" Carlisle asked, gesturing to her. Bella raised her eyebrows but didn't protest when Carlisle felt her forehead. "Has this happened before?"

"I think it's the third time this week," Bella told him, glancing at Edward who was still in the corner of the room. "I told you; the symptoms came too fast to be normal. And…" Bella trailed off, looking at Carlisle.

"And?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. Biting her lip, Bella played with the hem of her shirt. Come on Bella, this is important for them to know. This is why you came here. Maybe they'll finally tell you what's different about them and this pregnancy. Bella snorted, aware that it might look weird to Edward and Carlisle. Yeah right.

"Well…" Bella died off and took in a big breath, lifting her shirt a little to expose her stomach. Bella let out a gasp along with the Edward and Carlisle but for a different reason. This was the first time they had seen the bulge in her stomach so of course it was alarming. Bella gasped because it had grown in the last hour or so from the bathroom. And then, much to her horror, as if the thing growing inside of her knew they were looking at it, her stomach moved and Bella gasped again as she felt an unnatural and unfamiliar thing inside of her.

And then she passed out in the ready arms of Carlisle Cullen.

* * *

_Screw Twilighted. Screw my TB bta too. I'm sorry, that wasn't very nice and not good for the many new readers I have now (hi everyone from EV an the gazebo!). I usually post over on Twilighted first but one of my regular beta's daughter was sick and she couldn't get me the chapter and now my chapter has been in the qeue for days. I'm sorry for the long wait._

_Anyway; thank you to my betas, RyK77, and lovelovelove22. Also, I guess I should thank my TB Jenny Cullen although this isn't her beta'd version, but whatever. Thank you for all the reviews and love, it means a lot. And come talk to me on the twilighted thread: http:/twilighted. net/ forum/ viewtopic .php?f=33&t=11284 (It should also be linked on my profile)._

_Constructive criticism is welcomed, wanted, and appreaceated.  
_

_-xoxo, Kiki_


	6. 5 Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

_Been looking forward to the future_  
_But my eyesight is going bad_  
_And this crystal ball _  
_It's always cloudy except for (except for)_  
_When you look into the past (look into the past)_  
_One night stand (one night stand off)_

_One night and one more time_  
_Thanks for the memories _  
_even though they weren't so great_  
_"He tastes like you only sweeter"_

**-Thnks Fr Th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy**

**

* * *

**

**Fate Has Other Plans**

**Chapter Five - Thnks Fr Th Mmrs**

"I vote we tell her."

"I say we don't."

"I'm still hoping we kill her." Edward glared at Rosalie, who was looking coldly down at her nails. She was lying. It had only been for a moment, but Rosalie had thoughts of helping Bella with her pregnancy. Knowing that option was highly unlikely, Rosalie returned to her bitchy, selfish self.

"Rose," Esme said softly, shaking her head. Rosalie scoffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder, rolling her eyes again.

"We have to tell her," Emmett said from beside his wife, giving her an unsure look. It wasn't often that Emmett didn't at least to pretend to agree with Rose. But he knew this situation was different; this was much more serious. "Do you think she's going to sit up in that room for the next nine months not doing anything? No- she's going to want answers."

"We would have to kill her Emmett," Jasper argued from across the table. "Kill her or keep her prisoner for the rest of her life."

"We were going to have to do that anyway," Edward finally spoke up. "We won't be able to just let her go after all of this is done. She'll tell someone, and we still have no idea what is growing inside of her."

"I think, I have a clue," Carlisle stated from the top of the stairs. Everyone except Alice turned to look at him as he descended towards them. They were once again crowded around the dining room table, talking about what to do with Bella.

She had passed out right after showing Carlisle and Edward the growing bump that was too large for a three week old pregnancy. Bella had woken up just an hour ago in Carlisle's office—which had been turned into a mini hospital—very scared and confused, demanding answers. Sadly, the Cullens were just as confused and clueless as she was.

After hearing all of the ten minute argument between Carlisle and Bella, Edward had went to tell his family that Bella had agreed to be examined. To occupy the time it would take, they began their current discussion.

Edward had been pretty out of it for the most part in the beginning. He thought back to the night that started everything. How lonely and depressed Bella looked sitting in the low lighted bar. How the bartender counted a total of six drinks that she had consumed. How, from far away, she didn't smell any better than a regular human, but when he sat down next to her, he was hit by the full force of her scent. He thought about the hour of agonizing pain as he went through different scenarios of him killing her. Knowing Jasper and Emmett would get to her before he could finish her, he thought of a plan to get her away from them.

It had been pretty simple, too simple. The monster inside of him had cheered with joy when Bella allowed him to pull her from the bar stool and into a taxi. But somewhere, somehow, his plan changed in the back seat of the cab. He still took her to the cheap motel, but instead of biting and drinking her, he had made love to her.

He couldn't think of anything else except her while it happened. The way her face twisted with pleasure, and her jagged breathing causing her chest to push against his. He could still hear her pounding heart and cries of joy. And he could remember how her warm skin felt against his and how even though her scent suffocated him; the monster was locked away deeply. But most of all, he remember how he felt. How it felt. How right everything felt, for once in his one-houndred years. Everything had bee perfect.

He remembered how after everything happened, but before she fell asleep in his arms, she asked him what his name was. And then, as he replied and her eyes fluttered closed, he remembered the unfamiliar feeling of joy and happiness flow through him as she whispered his name.

And he remembered the whole night was blissful as he watched her sleep, and then when the sun began to rise and a few streaks peeked out of the heavy curtain to bounce off of his glittering skin his actions finally hit him. He had had sex with a drunk girl who had no clue what she was doing. He didn't even know her name at the time. He had taken advantage of her, like all those men he hunted in his rebellious years. He was just as bad as them.

He had hurriedly dressed and left the motel, and only when he reached his house did he realize he had forgotten his cell phone. He had briefly thought about going back to get it, but the risk of Bella waking up to see him was too great.

And then, when Bella showed up at his house a few weeks later, phone in hand and as beautiful as the first night, he let himself feel hope. Maybe she remembered how gentle he had been with her, maybe she remembered the connection they had to each other and came to tell him that she forgave him. But when she turned around in his room with a set face and asked him what he was, and if he was Edward Cullen, he _knew_. She had no recognition of the night they spent together. It was definitely one of his best nights ever-although the next morning wasn't-yet she didn't remember it at all.

The rejection had been painful for him. He knew it wasn't her fault, it was his mostly, but he blamed her. He wanted to scream at her, 'Why don't you remember?' but couldn't. So for the last few days, he knew he acted cold and like a jerk towards her, but it was his own way of dealing with the pain.

Carlisle's voice broke through Edward's memories. "She, as Edward might have told you, is having a very, very accelerated pregnancy."

"What does that mean?" Emmett asked.

"It means, although she is only three weeks pregnant, the fetus is physically at sixteen weeks." What? Edward's eyes widened at the statement. He had blocked out Carlisle's mind and voice as he did the exam on Bella, knowing how invasive and rude that was. But now, Edward dived into his brain, eager for more information.

What was currently on Carlisle's mind was the scars he saw covering Bella's body. Some were years old. Some were more recent. But all looked very painful. Edward felt Carlisle's guilt for not asking how she got those scars, his compassionate side kicking in for the fragile human girl.

"You think she was abused?" This was a whole other topic that Edward knew was better talked about at another time. But he had to ask. Carlisle looked at him grimly and nodded his head.

"I'm not sure, but yes, it seems likely." In his head, Carlisle added; _later, Edward, later._ "But, what worries me more is the accelerated pregnancy. From what she has told me, the pregnancy is getting faster with each passing day."

"But how does that even make sense?" Rosalie asked. "How does any of this make sense? I thought"—Rosalie paused and shook her head—"you said, that vampires couldn't reproduce. Are you sure it's Edward's?"

"Yes, I'm positive. And I didn't know it was possible. My best guess is that male sperm is still use-able if the person becomes a vampire. Because she is human, she is still fertile. Of course, I need to do more research to prove this, but there isn't time right now," Carlisle's last words were to himself. _Bella must be your focus, Carlisle. There will be time for research later._

"Well then it's settled. We have to tell her," Emmett spoke up in a matter-of-fact voice. Edward could see that Carlisle, Esme and now Jasper agreed with him. Alice was still going through hazy vision after hazy vision in her head, and Rosalie's thoughts were to jumbled for Edward to untangle. "I can't wait to see how she reacts. Oh, maybe she'll freak out and scream or something." Esme sent a sharp glare at her son, shutting him up.

"We'll just have to deal with that if it comes up. But, Bella has a right to know. And she needs to know, soon. She won't understand a lot, so we need to be patient with her."

"So, who tells her?" Emmett asked. _Not me._ Emmett turned to look at Edward with a grin as Carlisle shot him a look.

"Edward, it might be best for you to tell her."

"She hates me," Edward murmured, looking down. He didn't want to face Bella. It was hard enough just to give her the food Esme made for her. And then yesterday, when Bella had grabbed his wrist, the monster had finally awakened inside of him again. It was all too much for Edward. The thirst, the rejection, the guilt and shame and anger. All of it. Even the feel of her soft fingers on him, so much like the night he made love to her; it had consumed him then and was still now.

"She doesn't hate you, Edward," Jasper said softly from the other side of the table. He had felt everything his brother has. It was extra hard on Jasper; with Alice depressed and upset that no visions were coming clearly, and with Edward and Bella who were both just confused and lonely. "She's frustrated, and angry, and upset, but I never get any hate when you go to give her food. Just talk to her."

**XxX**

_God, back in this room._ Bella sighed and tipped her head back, watching the fan blades go around and around. She tapped her finger against the bed sheet (which were white) and clicked her tongue as the blades made shadows against the walls (which were about as pale as you could get without actual being white).

After the somewhat awkward exam given by Carlisle in a room that was scarily hospital like, Bella had been brought back to her room. She was tired of this. If she didn't start getting answers she was going to start screaming and hitting people.

Bella snapped her head up as the door to her room opened, revealing Edward. He looked nervous, not his usual emotionless mask. She clicked her tongue once as Edward stepped in and closed the door, walking to sit next to her on the bed. Well actually, he sat on the corner, barely touching the mattress.

"Hello," Edward said.

"Hello," Bella replied back slowly.

"I know you're really confused and want answers." _No shit, Sherlock._ "And I'm going to try to answer all I can." Edward stopped talking and glanced at Bella expectantly. She wasn't ready for this. Did she want answers? Yes. Did she know what to? Not really. So, as her mind drew a blank, she asked the only question she could think of.

"How does your mom make such good egg rolls?"

Edward blinked at Bella, eyes widening. Bella blushed and looked down, her hand resting slightly on her bump.

"I don't know," Edward finally answered. "Food network?" He suggested with a shrug. Bella nodded her head and looked down at her belly again.

"What are you?" She whispered out after a few minutes of silence. Edward sucked in a breath and then slowly let it out. This was the question he had been expecting first.

"I am—as is my whole family—a vampire." The words didn't really process in Bella's head. _How are you supposed to react to something like that? _She couldn't decided whether to start laughing or start running. So she stayed silent, trying to understand what he meant. "Bella?" Edward's voice was slightly panicked as he worried about her going into shock.

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Oh."

Edward sighed and shook his head. "You don't believe me. I know, it sounds really stupid and crazy, but it's true, Bella. I'm a vampire, and my whole family are vampires and"—

"Just shut up and give me some time to process what you said!" Bella snapped at him, finally looking up and glaring. Edward narrowed his eyes back but nodded his head curtly once. They broke their stares at the same time.

_Okay, so Edward's a vampire. That means he drinks people's blood. Did he drink my blood that night? Is that he real reason I can't remember what happened? Did he hypnotise me?_

Bella absentmindedly probed her neck to check for bite marks and Edward smirked slightly. He bit his tongue to keep from laughing and watched Bella's face as the idea began to dawn on her. It was slow at first; her eyes just widening a little until soon her face was alert as her brain told her what this meant.

"I have not had a drink from you nor do I plan to." _Not that I don't want to._ "Our family made a vow not to drink from humans. I assure you Bella, you're perfectly safe. I won't harm you."

"I-I don't understand," Bella finally whispered out, looking at him again. "You-you're a vampire?" Bella sounded doubtful but terrified at the same time. Knowing this was a whole new and confusing idea to her, Edward nodded patiently.

"Yes, I am. I know you don't believe me; but it's true. I wouldn't be lying to you about this, Bella. There are many questions you probably have, and I'll go through all of them with you."

This hadn't been what she was expecting. She didn't know what she thought he would be, but it definitely wasn't a blood-drinking demon of the night. It didn't escape her notice how it was the middle of the day and Edward was sitting right next to her and not asleep in a coffin. Obviously, some of the myths were not true. "So if you really are a vampire, then why aren't you sleep in the middle of the day; why could I smell garlic in some of the food you brought me, and how could I possibly be pregnant if you're really Undead?"

Edward stifled a laugh. "Of course, being, 'Undead' as you put it, there's no need for sleep. Garlic and sliver and crosses are all myths humans created to give themselves weapons against us. None actually work. As for this pregnancy, Carlisle is trying to research how it's possible."

Bella tried to process everything Edward was saying. It was to much information at once, some of it not really clicking in her head.

"Wait, if you're a vampire," Bella forced out the word with a grimace. "Then that means, that my—I mean, our—baby is-is a…" _It would mean, our child... _Not even in her mind could Bella conclude what it meant. What it would mean for her.

The color drained from Bella's face and her hands jumped away from her stomach. She stared wide-eyed with horror at Edward, her hands covering her gaping mouth. Edward swallowed. That was exactly what he had felt when he made the realization of what was growing inside of her.

"Yes, Bella. That means the fetus is half vampire. And because of this, it is growing much faster than a normal pregnancy. We don't know why and we don't know how—this is the first we have ever heard of this sort of thing. But, Carlisle will talk with you bout that…"

Edward trailed off mid-sentence as he saw the tears forming in Bella's eyes. Wanting to comfort her but not knowing how or whether he should, Edward sat there as the tears began to fall. Then in a fast movement even for his eyes, Bella had thrown herself into his arms, a sobbing mess.

* * *

_You know the drill by now; thanks to my beta's and to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and pimped this story for me. _

_So? What do you think? Did you like Edward's thoughts about...you know what? That is probably the most graphic this story will get with that subject. I hope this answered some of your questions. And, so Bella finally knows. A lot happened in this chapter. Love to hear your thoughts on it. Constructive criticism is wanted, welcomed, and cherished. And come talk to me over at the Twilighted Thread for teasers and just plain old fun: http:/twilighted. net /forum/ ?f=33&t=11284_

_-xoxo, Kiki_


	7. 6 About A Girl

_I'm not in love_  
_This is not your song_  
_I'm not gonna waste these words_  
_About a girl_

_To be loved, to be loved_  
_What more could you ask for?_  
_To be loved, to be loved_  
_Everyone wants to be loved, to be loved_  
_What more could you ask for?_  
_To be loved, to be loved_  
_Everyone_

**-About A Girl by The Academy Is...**

**

* * *

**

**Fate Has Other Plans**

**Chapter Six— About A Girl**

Jacob Black walked into his house at noon, absolutely exhausted. He had been up for a solid forty-eight hours, running back and forth on the borderline. His muscles ached and screamed in protest, and he grunted with every footstep towards his bedroom.

Ever since he had phased a year ago, this was a weekly occurrence. Once a week, on Wednesday afternoon, Jacob would drag his body into his house and pass out either in the kitchen, on the couch, or in his room. For a full forty-eight hours, starting Monday afternoon, Jacob would patrol La Push with Embry and Paul. And then, the next two days were his until the weekend where he would phase for six hours each day to guard with Embry, Paul, and the newly shifted Seth.

As Jacob finally reached his bed and collapsed on it, he thought about everything that had happened to him the past year. The shifting had been a surprise and at first a curse, but he had gotten the hang of things quickly and loved the perks that came with being a "La Push Protector". The speed and strength is what Jacob loved the most, that and the rocking body which all of the girls swooned over.

Of course there were drawbacks too. Besides the long hours and strange looks he got walking, there was something worse about being in the pack. Bella Swan. Or more like the lack of Bella Swan.

Bella was his first and only crush. They had been together since birth, all throughout their childhood until Renee (Bella's mother) left Charlie (her father) when Bella was seven years old, taking the small child with her to Phoenix. Jacob had been sad for a few weeks, missing his best friend, but had moved on. And then when Bella came back at seventeen, almost ten years later, they grew close again. Jacob developed deep feelings for Bella and had hoped that they could be "together."

But Bella began dating Mike Newton, the single most annoying person in the world (at least to Jacob) and he was where he had always been. But anytime with Bella was good for him and Jacob was proud to be introduced as "Bella's Best friend". Then, he shifted about two years after Bella's return. The Cullens—leeches, bloodsuckers, dirty vampires, overgrown mosquitoes (the pack has many names for them)—had moved back to Forks, and because of it, the wolf gene in all Quileute ancestors had "awoken".

At first, Jacob was set on still being friends with Bella, wanting to protect her. But Sam gave him an Alpha Order that he was not to have any more contact with her, and Jacob had to obey. Bella had moved into an apartment with Mike in Port Angeles; starting community college and getting two jobs. He only knew all of this because of the detailed messages she had left in his voicemail when he stopped hanging out with her and talking to her. Jacob had been upset about what Sam ordered but couldn't say anything about it, bound by the pack to submit to him. Slowly, Bella began to stop calling and trying to come over, and Jacob had no clue where she was now or what she was doing.

_Stop!_ Jacob ordered as his mind began reliving the memories. _Stop thinking about her. Think about something else, something bad…Leah! Leah was annoying today when she came to relieve you. Think about that._

Leah and Seth Clearwater were the newest members to join the pack but Seth was newer, only shifting for about a month. Since he was so young (only a few months older than fifteen) Sam goes easy on Seth, only letting him guard for a few hours on the weekends. Everyone, including Seth, wishes that it was Leah who was limited in paroling. Because she was the only girl in the pack, she felt the need to prove herself and it annoyed everyone who had the bad luck of shifting during that time. That's why no one really liked her in the pack. That and she was a bitch.

Sighing, Jacob rolled over on his side, snuggling close to his pillow, hoping to catch some Z'sss. After about ten minutes, Jacob peeked an eye open and sighed again. He was tired as hell but couldn't find sleep. Something caught his eye on his nightstand and he reached over to grab his phone.

_One new voice message_, it read. He flipped the phone up and his eyes bulged as Bella's name flashed on the screen. It had been months (_six months, two weeks, and three days to be exact, not that I was counting_) since Bella had called him last. Jacob figured she got the picture that he didn't want to talk to her (_wasn't allowed to talk to her_) and moved on.

Jacob sat up quickly, all restless thoughts pushed aside and clutched the cell phone tightly. It groaned under his hard grip and he relaxed it slightly as he thought about if he should erase it or hear the message first.

Closing his eyes and hoping he didn't regret it, Jacob pulled the phone close to his ear and hit the listen button. Bella's voice floated into his ear and he smiled for a quick second before frowning, something was wrong; her voice was panicked.

"Jake!" Bella gasped out. "Please you have to help-" The message stopped there and before the robot voice asked if he would want to hear it again, he pressed the button and waited for the message to start again.

"Jake!" Bella gasped out. "Please you have to help-" Over and over again (twenty-two times) Jacob listened to the short, six word plea for help. Snapping the phone shut to end the voicemail he flipped it open again, he dialed Bella's number. A tapped message told him that the number he dialed was not active and he pressed end, only to call again and get the same answer. That god damn robot voice was starting to anger Jacob.

"Eff you robot lady! EFF YOU!" Jacob screamed at the phone, his legs and arms flailing frantically. Pressing, "end" again, Jacob dialed a new number.

"Hello?" _Ugh_. _His voice was so annoying. God I can't believe Bella chose him._ "Hello?" The male voice asked again.

"Hey, Mike." There was a pause after Jacob's greeting and he could hear heavy breathing. "…It's Jacob…"

"I know. What do you want?" Mike Newton's voice was sharp and angry. Bella must not be around then. Mike and Jacob never got along but pretended to for Bella's sake. Jacob knew Bella would never allow Mike to talk to him like that if she were around.

"Where's Bella?"

"How the hell would I know?" Jacob paused at his answer.

"Don't you live together?" He asked, confused.

"What? She didn't tell you? Dude, we broke up like three weeks ago or something. I moved out, I have no idea where the hell Bella is."

"What!" His answer made Jacob mad. This had been his girlfriend for three years and he just casually said they broke up and that for all he knew, Bella could have been eaten by a bear that was then eaten by a shark who got cut to pieces by a boat. _Okay, Jacob, not likely, but still!_

"Yeah, I know; you broke my best friends heart, I'm gonna kill you, blah blah blah," Mike did a poor imitation of Jacob's deep voice. "But dude, seriously, I had to break up with her. I haven't gotten a piece of her ass at all."

"What?" Jacob's voice went lower and the question was a mix between a hiss and a snarl. Tremors began vibrating Jacob's body as he shook with rage. The phone began to groan underneath him; warning him to loosen his grip.

"She started telling me how she was waiting for marriage and that shit; total bull crap. You know she wouldn't even give me a blowjob?" _Must not think about Bella like that. Must not think about Bella like that! _Jacob chanted over and over in his head. Finally after getting the mental picture out of his head, he spoke again.

"So you haven't talked to her or seen her in weeks?" Jacob tried to keep his voice calm as he went through everything he knew.

"No, dude, I told you."

"And you broke up with her? Where?"

"At some bar in Port Angeles." _Must not kill human idiot, must not kill human idiot!_

"So let me get this straight: you broke up with Bella in a bar all because she didn't want your disgusting hands on her?" Jacob ended up screaming at Mike at the end.

"Whoa, man! Chill out. Yeah, I know, really bad but I did, okay?"

"NO! It's not okay, dude," Jacob snarled into the phone. "Where the hell are you? I'm going to find you and kill you! You little-"

The line went dead and Jacob froze, just having the phone pressed against his ear for a few minutes before he began moving. He had to figure out what was going on, now. No time for calling a pack meeting or asking permission from Sam. Jacob threw on a shirt and slipped on some sneakers while walking down the hallway.

He grabbed his keys to his bike and trudged outside and into the small garage a few feet away from his house. Starting his motorcycle up and roaring the engine, Jake took off down the bumpy path leading from his house to the main road. Once there, he was off.

**XxX**

The apartment Bella shared with that moron wasn't in the safest place in town. The building must have been at least twenty or thirty years old, and as soon as Jacob got off his bike he could smell the rats and cockroaches that had infested the place.

But overpowering the smell of droppings, cigarettes, and old diapers was Bella's scent. Like strawberries and flowers. Jacob smiled slightly but then it fell from his face when he realized Bella hadn't been here for days. Jacob bit back a growl and his anger at Mike escalated. Where the hell was Bella?

_Alright, focus, Jacob,_ he told himself as he moved towards the building. This was almost a good thing for him. If Bella wasn't at her home or answering the phone—therefore making it impossible for Jacob to really contact her—then he could enter her apartment because the bond no longer held him.

Bella's apartment door was locked but all Jacob had to do was rattle the knob and push a little and the door busted open. How could Mike let Bella live someplace like this? How could Bella let him let her live some place like this?

Jacob spent a few minutes in the kitchen and the living room, snooping for clues. There wasn't anything much in any room. The cabinets in the kitchen were bare and the only thing in the fridge was spoiled milk and a few slices of cheese. The living room had only one chair and nothing else. Papers were spilled around the floor but most were notes for Bella's classes. Nothing to tell Jacob where she was, how she was doing, and what the fuck was going on.

Jacob dreaded going into the bedroom where Mike and Bella shared a bed, even knowing that nothing happened. So instead he opted for the small bathroom at the end of the hall.

Not much was in there, too. One toothbrush, no toothpaste, one cabinet with a few packages of makeup. Jacob sighed and all but gave up hope, turning to leave the bathroom when something caught his eye. Spinning around and taking one small step to the trashcan in the corner, he picked it up and peered inside.

_Holy Shit._

_How the fuck does that happen without Bella having any god damn sex?_

In the trashcan, clear as day were two pregnancy tests. One was still packaged and the other one was used. And it had one effing big, pink plus sign on it.

Almost yelping and throwing the trash can away from him, Jacob stormed out of the room and busted down the master bedroom's door. The room was just as blank as the other rooms. The bed was the most colorful thing in the room and Jacob smiled slightly at the teddy bear lying in the middle of the made bed. Jacob had given that to her almost three years ago. It was good to see that she hadn't thrown it away. Jacob's grin stretched as he thought of what Mike must have thought when Bella refused to give it away.

Shaking his head and walking over to where the laptop was, Jacob opened it. The battery was low but it was still on and there was a tab open. Clicking on it, Jacob groaned when he saw the Google search engine for how long morning sickness lasted.

As Jacob finished snooping around Bella's room he went through everything he knew so far.

Mike and Bella broke up three weeks ago. They never had sex yet Bella is pregnant. For some reason Bella called Jacob for help but was cut off and she is now un-reachable.

Jacob shook his head and left the apartment. Nothing was making sense. He needed more information. Jacob climbed onto his bike and pulled out of the parking space, taking one more look at Bella's window before he took off.

**XxX**

"Alright, please let this be the right one." Jacob looked up at the sign one more time, sighed and pulled the front door open.

The room was small. Lining the wall with the door were five booths; two on the right and three on the left side of the door. On the back wall was a counter with ten empty seats. The only other things in the room were two pool tables that were vacant. Jacob was the only one here besides the bored looking bartender.

Sighing again and shaking his head, Jacob took off his sunglasses and moved towards the counter.

It had been four hours since Jacob had been at Bella's apartment snooping for anything to help him find where she was. Since that had only lead to more questions, Jacob thought that if he could find the bar where Mike broke up with Bella, then it might help find her. This was his fourth bar today and the other ones were no help at all.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked him as he sat down.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could help me with something." Jacob shifted and pulled out his wallet, which caused the guy to perk up. Rolling his eyes and pulling out a ten-dollar bill with the picture of Bella, Jacob put his wallet back in his pocket. "Can you tell me if you remember seeing this girl about three weeks ago?"

The bartender glanced at the photo of Bella and then looked pointedly down at the money in Jacob's other hand. Jacob growled lowly and shoved the bill towards him before tapping the picture of Bella with his finger.

The smiling bartender put the money in his pocket and grabbed the photo. "Yeah, I remember her. Came in here with a guy who left soon after and then she had like six drinks." Jacob blanched. Bella was only twenty. Did the guy not card her? But what surprised him more was that Bella would actually drink. He remembered how passionate Bella was about not drinking. Especially considering her mom.

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked him. The man rolled his eyes and nodded his head, handing the picture back to Jacob.

"Oh yeah I'm sure. Had six drinks and then left with a man." Jacob raised his eyebrows.

"A man? What man?"

"Well, I shouldn't say man. He was more like a boy. The kid didn't look old enough to drink and he didn't order one so it was none of my business. But yeah, this kid walked up to her and just stared at her for the longest time before they left. I swear, they didn't even talk to each other."

"This kid," Jacob said slowly, trying to process all this information. "Do you remember what he looked like?"

"Oh yeah, I remember. The kid came in with two other guys. They were all pale, like really pale. And the lighting was bad but I swear they had yellow eyes."

Warning lights went off in Jacob's head and he stiffened. Pale and yellow eyes. Two features of a vampire. Jacob looked up at the dim lighting and relaxed slightly. It could have just been the lighting. Being pale doesn't automatically make you a vampire.

"The group of guys, notice anything else about them?" Jacob managed sound casual about it as he prepared himself for the answer.

"I'm no gay, but they were good looking. I guess that's why the ladies were all over them." The bartender laughed like it was the funniest thing ever but Jacob only got stiffer.

"Good looking how?"

"Just good looking, dude." The man shrugged. Jacob took a calming breath. It still meant nothing. There was no solid proof that it was a vampire.

"Where did the guy who took home the girl sit?" Jacob asked. The bartender raised an eyebrow but pointed to the seat at the end of the counter and Jacob stood up.

Jacob had no clue how he could have missed the obvious scent. Really, it was so obvious. He should have smelled it the moment he came in. The sickening smell almost suffocated him and caused his stomach to do flips. His body stiffened on instinct and a small tremor began running down his arm.

Bella had left with a bloodsucker. A Cullen. And she was nowhere to be found. Which meant she was probably dead. Jacob felt queasy at the statement but deep down inside he knew it was true. Vampires kill humans. Plain and simple, even if they claim they don't.

Without saying one last word, Jacob left the bar. His rage was getting harder to control as he broke down the door of the bar; shattering the glass and causing the bartender to yell. But he didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered anymore except two things; finding Bella, dead or alive, and getting revenge for her. And he knew exactly how to do that.

He was going to kill the Cullens.

* * *

_Oh no. Jacob's on a mission... But I just want to make this clear: this is an Edward/Bella story. But Jake is important and needed to be in this. I mean Bella did call him in the third chapter, he had to be brought up at some point. _

_This story has been nominated for THREE Hidden Star Awards including most original story, best overall, and best non-NC17 story. Go vote for your favorites: http: / thehiddenstarawards . blogspot. com/_

_Also come talk with me on the Twilighted Thread, you get teasers of upcoming chapters: http: / twilighted . net / forum / viewtopic. php?f=33&t=11284_

_Thank you to my betas: RyK77, lovelovelove22 and my new pre-reader: jedigirlsc. Constructive criticism is welcomed, wanted and loved._

_-xoxo, Kiki_


End file.
